monster_hunter_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Boris Kazakov/All languages collabs ;)
Russian collabs. What are they, and why I write about them? I bet everyone has seen such a thing at least once. You know, when playing a game in a foreighn language, you can find some sounds and names, which mean absolutely different things in your own language. Sometimes it is funny, sometimes it is just weird. I write it in order not to forget these facts. And I get so damn bored in any social network. Yep, even on Facebook, or on a russian equivalent, Vkontakte. I use them only to recieve or send any information. Usually you write such notes there, but I decided to put 'em in here. 1 Monster Hunter Tri. Tri is the number in russian, which means three. Strangely, it is pronouced absolutely the same way. 2 Uragaan. The name of the monster (and the word itself) probably came from the Mayan indians, and stands for "Hurricane". In russian it also means the same thing, and is pronounsed very similary. But you would spell it with only one A. 3Yian Kut Ku. The word "Kut" in the name of the beast is the russian equivalent of a word "knock" (i.e. at the door). But it must be read backwards (not "kut", but "tuk"). And it is not a in transcrips. it's u. 4 The peddling granny. No, we don't have such grannys on streets, no :) And it is not always cold in Russia, there are no more kommunists ruling our country. And there are NO bears in the streets, at least in the capital. I will break the russian stereotypes! But the sound the granny makes, like "NNgg, ngaraduy!" (I hope you get what I mean). I heard that a few times in a row, and I realized: the georgian people, who live in Russia since the destruction of the USSR, the guys who trade at our food markets say the same thing: "Mmm, Daragoy!" This means: "Hey, dear!" They try to call the clients to their stock. They do it so often, that it became a stereotype among russians :) 5 The peddling granny again. She has another sound, like "Ungara", or something like that. There is a river called "Angara". The pronunciation is absolutely the same. There will be more information soon added. Ok, going on... Dutch collabs 1 Rather disturbing is the Dutch translation of the MHF2 village we know as "Pokke". 2 Pokke, the "Pok" part (singular form, pokken is plural) is the dutch word for (small)pox. We say "Pokke(n)" (n indicated a secondary manner of spelling/pronounciation here) as an adjective which can be translated to english as the word "fucking/damned/darned/etc". 3 "Kut" in the name of the Yan-Kut-Ku is also dutch for a vagina/cunt. -_- I'm not kidding... Saying the name Yain Kut-Ku in my own language for that reason has always been somewhat awkward to me. 4 The monster's name, whom we all know as the Akantor,consists of 2 segments in it which both mean 2 different things if written alone. The "kan" in Akantor is, once again, a dutch singular form of the verb "to can" in the present tense (as in I can, you can, etc). The "tor" in Akantor is the dutch translation for a "Beetle". Philippines collab 1 There is quite a funny thing with Kamu orugaron. "Kamu" if used with the word "ano," we will get "ano Kamu???" W/c means "What did you say?" Category:Blog posts